New Vamp in Town
by Maverick500
Summary: A new student comes to Smallville, moves in with Kents, and falls in love with Chloe. Clark/Lana, Damon/Chloe pairings. Please R&R Ch. 14 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Smallville, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Damon Trueblood is mine.

**Summary:** A new student comes to Smallville, moves in with Kents, and falls in love with Chloe. Clark/Lana, Damon/Chloe pairings.

**Chapter 1:**

Chloe had just opened her locker, when she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around, and her breath caught In her throat as she stared at the guy that was standing in front of her. He was tall powerfully built man with a dark tan complexion, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had longish thick raven black hair, that he kept slicked back, and dark piercing brown eyes. He wore tight distressed blue jeans, black harness boots, a tight white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also had a sterling silver Celtic cross around his neck, and a sterling silver ornate ring with a black onyx in the center on his right ring finger. He cleared his throat snapping her out of her trance as he asked, " Can I get to my locker please?"

She stepped aside as she said, " I'm sorry."

He grinned as he said, " That's okay, I'm Damon by the way. What's your name?"

She replied, Chloe. Nice to meet you Damon. Where did you move from?"

He shot her a half smile as he said, " I'm from Cheyenne, Wyoming."

She was about to say something, when Clark, and Lana walked up. Clark said, " I see you too already met?"

Chloe said, " Yea we just met. Have you two known each other very long"

Clark said, " He's an old family friend, he's been living with us for a couple of days. My parents let him live with us until he graduates.

Chloe said as she gathered her books from her locker, " Good, then I'll see you both later."

And with that she was gone. Clark looked at his watch as he said, " We need to get going too."

He nodded as Clark, and Lana left for class. He lounged against the lockers, and thought of Chloe. He smelled Principal Olsen as she walked up. She snapped, " Mr. Trueblood, you should be in class. He turned to face her, and stared into her eyes as his dark brown eyes turned black, and he commanded, " I don't need to go to class, I can leave."

She repeated in a dull monotone, " You don't need to go to class, you can leave."

Then he commanded, " Now I'm going to go back to my office, and forget this conversation ever took place."

Again she repeated what he had said, and she went back to her office. He smirked to himself as he walked out to his blood red 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, hopped in, fired it up, slammed it into 4th gear and roared out of the parking lot.

**Hope y'all like this, the ring I got from Vampire Diaries, but the name was my creation. Next chapter, the story of how Damon was turned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later Damon was in the barn throwing hay in the loft, the way he casually picked it up, and tossed it into the loft reminded Clark that he wasn't human. Clark asked, " Did you use compulsion on Mrs. Olsen this afternoon?"

Damon replied as he threw the last hay bale up into the loft, " Yea, so what, it didn't hurt er."

Clark spun him around as he said, " That isn't the point. You don't use your compulsion or any of your powers, unless you have to."

Damon shoved him away as his eyes turned pitch black, and hisfangs came out, and he growled, " I didn't hurt her, all I did was convince her to let me out of school early. Chill out."

Clark narrowed his eyes at him as he said, " Just please try not to use your powers."

Damon nodded as they walked up to the empty part of the loft, and he got a pack of blood from the mini fridge Clark kept up there. As he drank Clark asked, " Can I ask you a question?"

Damon replied as he finished drinking, and threw the empty blood pack in the trash, " Sure shoot."

Clark hesitated for several minutes, then he spoke, " How old were you when you were turned?"

Damon smirked as he said, " 17."

At Clark's shocked expression he said, " I was born in Cheyenne, Wyoming in 1855. My father was a Lakota Sioux named True Blood, my mother was a white woman named Cindy Dalton. Now bear in mind back in those days it was frowned upon to have a half Indian baby, so my mother's family kicked her out, and she went to live with my father's people. We were happy for the next seven years, but in 1862 the Pawnee raided our village, and my mother was killed. That night I swore a blood oath that I would avenge my mother. Life was good until one cold night in 1872. A strange woman came riding up to our village, she said that she had been attacked by Pawnee, and needed a place to take shelter. My father, and the Chief Red Cloud discussed it, and decided to let her stay one night. Well after everyone had fallen asleep she asked me if I wouldn't mind having a drink with her. I agreed, and accepted the bottle of beer she gave me, not knowing she had put her blood in it. I drank the beer, and was about to ask her if she had anymore, when she broke my neck. Well apparently she hid me for several hours, cause when I woke up, I was transitioning. After she gave me blood, it was complete. When I went to walk back to my village, She grabbed my arm, and jerked me back under the tree, and gave me this ring telling me that as long as I wear it, the sun couldn't harm me. Well after she told me what I was, I went, and found the Pawnee village, and slaughtered them all, fulfilling my blood oath. Then I returned to my village, and lived happily for the next four years until Custer came, and massacres my village, but I escape in the hills, and watch as his forces were slaughtered at the little Bighorn. Then I stayed in the hills for 5 more years until the army found me, and forced me to become a scout. I did that until 1890 when the Spanish American war broke out. I volunteered to go. I fought the Spanish, and was able to give into my bloodlust. Then in 1901 I was sent to the Philippines, where I fought bravely. I fought for this country until 1993 at which time I left the Army, and basically just kept to myself. I stopped feeding off humans, and started feeding from animals, and blood banks. The reason I came here, was because I was tired of living in solitude."

Clark was speechless when Damon finished his tale. Finally Clark asked, " Where is your sire?"

**Tell me what y'all think about Damon's history. Do you think I should have his sire stalk Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Damon replied, " I don't have a clue. Last time I saw her was in Germany in 1945."

Clark said in awe, " Wow, that's a long time."

Damon shrugged as he said, " If you say so."

Clark asked, " Do you miss her?"

Damon leaned back on the rail of the loft as he said, " Not really."

Clark was about to ask another question, when Damon said, " Your folks are on their way home."

Even after 3 weeks he never ceased to be amazed by Damon's powers. Sure he had superhuman hearing, but it paled in comparison to Damon's, same with his speed, agility, and strength. While he was lost in his thoughts, Damon vaulted the rail, and hit the ground just as the Kents were coming up the long driveway. As the Kents red F150 pulled into the drive Damon saw a silver Porsche 911 Turbo Carrere pull in behind them. He called up to Clark, " Ya got a visitor."

Clark looked up, and saw that Lex Luthor was just getting out of his car. Clark hurriedly ran down the steps, and into the yard just as Lex was walking up. Clark said as he saw Damon suspiciously eye Lex, " Lex this is Damon Trueblood, he's an old family friend."

Lex held out his hand as he said, " Hi, Lex Luthor."

Damon shook Lex's hand, being sure to use a fraction of his preternatural strength as he said in a low voice, " Hi, I'm Damon Trueblood. Nice to meet you."

Clark noticed Lex wince, and Damon's smug self satisfied smirk as Lex cradled his hand. Then he asked, " Who's Charger is that?"

Damon replied as he dropped the tailgate of the F-150, and began dragging out the horse trough, " It's mine."

Clark hurriedly rushed over, and helped him with the trough as Lex asked, " What's it got in it?"

Damon replied as he, and Clark hauled the trough off of the truck bed, and drug it into the corral, " It's got a 426 HEMI, with two 4 barrel carburetors, a turbo charger, and 1080 blower."

Lex asked, " How fast is it?"

Damon was quickly growing irritated by the pointless questions growled, " I got work to do, so talk to Clark."

Lex looked angry as Damon walked off. Clark asked, in an attempt to calm Lex down, " What's up Lex?"

Lex stared after Damon for several more minutes, then replied, " I need to speak with you Clark."

Clark asked as Jonathan, and Martha went into the house, " What about?"

Lex replied, " It's about Chloe."

When he heard Chloe's name Damon was behind Lex in instant as Clark asked, " What about Chloe?"

Lex replied, " My dad found out Chloe plans on running a very damaging story about Luthorcop."

Clark asked, " What was the story about?"

Lex replied, " It's about Luthorcorp's dumping practices."

Damon growled from behind him, " What does he plan to do?"

Lex whirled around, and said, " I can't say."

**How should Damon get Lex to talk, through Compulsion, or torture?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Damon stared into Lex's eyes, his went pitch black as he asked, " What does your father intend to do about Chloe?"

Lex replied, " He's going to have her killed."

Damon asked, " How?"

Lex said, " He hired a couple men from Metropolis."

Damon commanded, " Tell me what they look like."

Lex replied, " They are identical twins, they have shaved heads, dark brown eyes, and are very heavily muscled."

Damon said, " Tell me when do they get here."

Lex said, " Day after tomorrow."

Damon said, " Good, now get back in your car, and when you leave here you will not remember having his conversation."

Lex walked to his car, got in, and drove away. Once he was gone Clark asked, " What are we going to do?"

Damon replied, " I have no idea."

They were both lost in thought, and didn't notice Chloe drive up. Damon said as he felt Chloe walk up, " Looks like our problem is here."

Clark looked up, and saw Chloe heading toward them, and whispered, " You protect her, while I have a chat with Lionel."

Damon shook his head as he growled , " Nuh uh, we do it the other way around."

When Clark went to protest, he said, " Look Clark, I'm a whole lot more stealthy than you are, and I can make him talk without threatening him, or ripping his throat out, which is what I would like to do."

Clark agreed. But then suddenly something dawned on him, Damon was in love with Chloe. That's where he had been going, when he would leave at night, he was keeping an eye on Chloe, and judging by the looks she kept shooting at Damon, she felt the same way. While she was here, he decided to test that theory. He was snapped from his thoughts as Damon said, " I won't be gone long."

Clark nodded as Damon climbed into his car, and roared away.

**For those of you who are wondering, this is not the same Damon that's in the vampire diaries. I made him up, allthough I did borrow his powers from the Vampire Diaries**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Damon got to Lionel's mansion, he quietly slipped in through an open upstairs window, then he quietly stalked the halls, he was almost to the stairs, when he heard a guard walk out of the room directly in front of the stairs. Damon was about to drain him, but remembered the promise he'd made to Clark a few hours ago, but figured this was to important to worry about something like that, so he snuck behind the guard, and sunk his fangs into the man's jugular, and drained him dry. As soon as he swallowed the hot human blood, he felt a surge of power as soon as it slid down his throat. He hid the now bloodless corpse, and stalked into Lionel's study. When he got there he grabbed Lionel's chair, ans spun it around. Lionel said smugly, "Aw you must be Damon Trueblood, Clark's new vampire friend."

Damon stared wide eyed at Lionel as he breathed, " Who the hell did you know that?"

Lionel smirked smugly as several guards rushed into the study. Damon looked around as he said, " Aw good playtime."

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. Should Clark save him, or should Damon fight his way out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Damon looked at the guards as he vamped out, and taunted, " This all you got Lionel?"

Lionel watched the young vampire slowly circle the guards as he said, " Did you really think you were going to stop me from teaching young Miss Sullivan not to interfere in my affairs?"

Damon growled as his jet black eyes burned with an unholy fire, " You touch her, and you'll be beggin me to kill you."

Lionel gave a sadistic grn as he said, " Or I could tell the world about young Clark Kent."

Upon hearing Lionel threaten Clark, the only real friend he's had in over a 100 years, Damon felt the last restraints on his temper snap as he let loose a primal anmilalistic roar, and tore through the guards like they weren't even there. Then he had Lionel by the throat, and started to squeeze as he growled, " If you ever threaten either one of them again, I will kill you."

Lionel croaked out, " How would Miss Sullivan react to her pet vampire killing all of my men, and then threatening me?"

No matter how hard he tried, Damon couldn't keep the fear out of his eyes. Lionel croaked out, " Aw she doesn't know, does she?"

Damon flung him into the wall as he growled, " Remember what I said. You come after Clark, or Chloe again, you die."

And with that Damon was gone. On the drive back to the farm, Damon' mind was a turmoil of thoughts. On the one hand he loved Chloe, true he just met her, but he had been keeing an eye on her for the past three weeks, but on the other hand he was terrified that if she found out what he was, she'd turn away from him, and be scared of him, and never want him to come near her. And suddenly he knew what he had to do.

**What will Damon do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Damon pulled into the yard, Clark, and Chloe rushed out to meet him. Clark noticed each time that Chloe would try to catch his eye, Damon would either duck his head, or purposefully avoid her gaze all together. Clark had no idea why he was acting like that, but he intended to find out. After about 15 minutes Chloe left. Once she was gone Clark asked as Damon leapt back up into the loft, " What's wrong, why did you avoid Chloe's eyes , or not even speak to her?"

Damon growled as he shed his jacket, and shirt, " I don't want to talk bout it."

Clatk supersped up to the loft as he said," Well I do."

Damon growled as unleashed a wicked combination of jabs, hooks, uppeercuts, and kicks on the punching bag that was hanging from the ceilng, " Well I don't so back off."

Clark said in a very determined voice, " well I do so we are."

Damon roared as he threw a spinnig backfist at Clarks face, Well I don't, maybe I should just kick your ass instead."

Clark caught his wrist as he said in a calm voice, Uh-uh we don't want o do this. Just talk to me."

Damon yanked his wrist out of Clark's grisp, and let loose a frutrated growl as he ran his hand through his thich black hair, and said, " When I went see Lionel, he said somethings, and it got me to thinking, what if Chloe found out I was a vampire, and never wanted to see me again of me, or worse, she was terrified of me, and thought I was a monster."

Clark said, " I get that you're scared, I totally do, I mean I thought Lana would freak when she found out about my powers, and that I'm an alien, she saw me use my powers once, and sure there was little akwardness, but after a couple of days, we talked, and she told me that she still loved me, and even though I was an alien, I'm still the man she fell in love with."

Damon said, " Being an Alien is no big deal, no offense. But I'm a vampire, I've been alive for over 100 years. How am I supposed to explain to Chloe, hat I was born in 1855, and that I'm still alive, well undead, you know what the hell I mean."

Clark really felt bad for his friend, for he had been in the same boat with Lana a year ago. He said, " The only advice I can give you is tell her, and see how she reacts, she might surprise you. Chloe s a very understanding person, but don't wait to long, or either someone else will tell her, or she'll find out another way."

Damon nodded as he said, " I know, it's just I'm scared how she'll react."

Clark nodded in undstanding as he said, " You'll never know unill you do it."

Damon said, " I'll think on it."

However the choice was taken out his hands a few days later.

**What happened**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Damon was coming out of a bar in Metropolis, when he heard a woman, that sound suspicously like Chloe scream. Damon leapt up onto the nearest building, and used all his preternatural speed to go to where the scream had originated. When he he got there, he saw the two men that Lex had said Lionel had hired to silence Chloe. A cold malovelent rage consumed Damon. He vamped out as he dove headfirst off the building, his leather jacket billowing around him. As he reached the ground he excuted a somersault, and kicked both of the men as he landed. He took in the sight of Chloe, sitting against the wall unconcious, her lower lip smashed, her nose broken, her left eye black, and swollen shut, her right eye gashed open, and swollen shut as well, and the torn shirt. Damon felt his demon's rage at the harm these humans had done to it's potential mate. Damon growled as his jet black eyes burned with an unholy fire, " Big mistake."

The men climbed back to their feet, and advanced on Damon as one tauntred, " Yea so, what'cha gonna do bout it freak?"

Damon gave a feral grin as he kicked one in the stomach with a roundhouse kick, and slammed his knee into the man's face, knocking him out cold. Usually when fighting humans, he used only a tiny fraction of his preternatural strength, but seeing Chloe hurt so badly, he didn't care how badly he hurt these hired thugs. His demon thirsted for blood vengeance, and so did he. The other guy jerked out a pistol, and attempted to fire it at him, but befefore he could squeeze the trigger Damon had his wrist in a vicelike grip, and yanked his arm out of the socket as he threw him with all his preternatural strength into a building. The guy climbed shakily to his feet, and held his arm as he asked in a terrified voice, " W-w-what the hell are you?"

Damon took note of the terror in the man's voice, and reveled in it, so did his demon. It had been to long since he had just completely given into his bloodlust. He ran his tongue over his fangs as he growled, " You know what I am boy, and you now know how badly you screwed up."

Damon grabbed the man by the shirt, and forcefully pulled him right next to him, then he grabbed the man by the jaw, and twisted his head, exposing his throat, and sunk his fangs into the man's jugular, draining him dry. He dropped the blodless corpse on the ground, walked over to the man he knocked out, and drained him dry as well. Then he scopped Chloe up into his arms, and had just leapt onto a building, when she stirred. Because both of her eyes were swollen shut, all she could do is scream, " Let me go, I said let me go."

Damon soothd, " It's alright Chloe, I've got you. You're safe now."

Chloe stopped screaming, and in a mixture of confusion, a little fright, and trust, " Damon is that you?"

He answered as he set her in the passenger seat of his car, " Yea Chloe it's me."

She asked as he carefully buckled her in, " What's wrong with your voice?"

He replied before he shut the door, " I'll explain later."

She went to protest, but suddenly she pased out again.

**How will Chloe handle the truth about Damon, and how will Clark react to Damon killing the two hired thugs?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Damon broke every speed law known to man as he raced back to the Kent Farm. When he got there he jumped out of the car, raced around to Chloe's side of the car, ripped open the dor, carefully unbuckled hrer, and gently scopped her stil unconcious form into his arms, and carried her into the house. Everyone gasped as he gently laid her on the couch. Martha asked as Jonathan grabbed the first aid kit, " What happened to her?"

Damon growled as Jonathan began to clean her smashed lip, " Lionel hired two men to kill her after she published an article exposing some of Luthorcorp's shadier dealings."

Clark asked, " What happened to the two hired thugs?"

Damon replied in a nonchalant voice, " I killed them."

Both Clark, and Martha stared at him, but Jonathan said, " While I don't condone what you did, I can certainly understand why you gid it."

Then he looked directly at Clark as he said, " And you should too son."

Clark nodded as he said, " I do, if Lana was ever hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

Damnon nodded, but his attention was solely on Chloe's still unconcious form. He shed his jacket threw it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs as he slowly walked toward the couch. Jonathan looked up, and stepped aside as Damon kneeled beside her, ripped open his wrist, and pressed the bleeding wound to Chloe's mouth, and watched as the blood flowed down her throat. Clark stepped forward as if to stop him, but Damon calmly said, " Relax Clark, it's okay she won't become a vampire from drinking my blood, it will heal her. The only way she would become a vampire is if she died while my blood was in her system."

They watched in amazement as Chloe's wounds healed instantly, and she opened her eyes. She touchd her face, and found that everything was healed. She breathed, " How?"

Damon replied, " I fed you my blood, and it healed you."

Chloe asked in an uncertain, and slightly fearful voice, " What are you?"

Damon took her hand in his, and slowly began to stroke her kuckles as he replied softly, " I'm a vampire."

**How will Chloe react?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Chloe stared at him for several seconds, then she said sarcastically, " You're a vampire, right."

Damon smirked as he said, " Yep."

Chloe fixed him with a scornful glare as she asked sarcastically, " You expect me to believe that vampires are real?"

Damon raised a scarred brow as he shot back, " Yea just like aliens don't exist right?"

Chloe grew frustrated as she spat, " Aliens are real dumb ass, there's one right beside you."

Damon replied, " I know that. Would you believe I was a vampire if I showed you?"

Chloe still looked skeptical as she said, " Sure give it a try."

Damon said, " Now what I'm about to show you might scare you, so be prepared."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she said, " Just do it already."

Damon heaved an unneeded sigh as his eyes changed to pure black, and his teeth elongated slightly. Then he asked in a deep growl, thanks to his fangs, " Well believe me now?"

Chloe just stared at him for several minutes, then she said, " Yea, I believe you, you're a monster."

Clark saw the hurt expression cross his face, but quickly disappear behind a stone mask. Chloe continued to stare at him as she said, " I wish I'd never met you, you're a murdering monster."

Damon now made no attempt to hide the pain her words were inflicting. When he went to take her hand, she snatched it away, and screamed, " Don't touch me."

He jumped back as if she had slapped him, and leaned against the wall, and said, " Besides the Kents, you're the only human I've ever told my secret."

She spat, " What am I supposed to honored, or something?"

Damon let his face change back to it's human form as he said, " No, I just thought you should know, considering that I'm totally in love with you."

The room grew silent for several minutes, then Chloe leapt from the couch, and slapped him as she screamed, " You love me, you're a soulless undead monster, how can you love?"

Damon replied, " I might be undead, but I have a soul, and am capable of love, and I love you with all of my unbeating heart."

Chloe threw her hands up in the air as she cried, " Why do all the freaks, and monsters like me, what am I a freak magnet?"

Martha spoke up for the first time, " Chloe, you're being unfair, Damon told you his darkest secret, and you're not even trying to be understanding."

Chloe cried, " Understanding, understanding. You have to be kidding me? A guy I thought was really cute, and who I was thinking of asking out turns out to be a vampire, I think were well past the point of understanding."

Jonathan asked, " Is he still the same guy you fell for? Does knowing what you know now change how you feel about him?"

Chloe started to speak, but then stopped herself. She repeated this process several times before finally locking eyes with Damon, and saying, " No."

Damon asked quietly, " You mean that?"

Chloe replied, " Yea, but I'm going to need to know some things first."

Damon shoved off the wall as he asked, " Like what?"

Chloe replied, " Like where you're really from, when you were born, when you were made, how old you really are?"

Damon gave a hearty laugh as he said, " Alright I'm really from Cheyenne Wyoming, I was born in 1855, and I'm 146."

Chloe was stunned, and just stared at Damon for several seconds, then she said, " But you look 17."

Damon laughed as he drawled, " It's called Immortality darlin, I'll never grow old."

Chloe was speechless as she asked, " How can you walk in the sun, I thought sunlight was death to vampires?"

Damon grinned as he slid the enchanted ring from his finger, and said, " It does, but thanks to this I can be in the sun for as long as I want."

He slid the ring back onto his finger, and was about to say something, when he saw Chloe shiver, He grabbed his jacket, and wrapped it around her, She looked up into his dark brown eyes, and asked in a small voice, " Since you gave me your blood, does that mean I'll become a vampire too?"

Damon saw the fear in her eyes as he reassured her in a soothing voice, " No you won't become a vampire. The only way for that to happen is to die with my blood still in your system."

She nodded as Damon suddenly stiffened, and his face changed. Clark asked, " What's wrong?"

**What made Damon vamp out?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Damon growled, " Can't ya hear it?"

Clark listened, and suddenly he heard it as well, he said, " It sounds like dogs growling."

Damon nodded as he said, " Yep Werewolves."

Chloe asked in a slightly fearful tone, " There's Werewolves too?"

Damon nodded as he dropped into a combat stance. Clark asked, " Does silver really work?"

Again Damon nodded as Chloe asked, " Can you take a Werewolf"

Damon smirked as he replied, " Sure, I've killed lots of em, but they can kill me too."

Martha asked, " How can they kill you?"

Damon replied, " A Werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire."

Martha was about to say something, when suddenly the living room windows shattered, and over a dozen Werewolves came through the shattered windows. Damon growled, " Oh hell."

**What will Damon do? Should the Werewolves be like the ones from Underworld, or just look like big wolves. Also should he be able to kill them without silver**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Within minutes they were surrounded by 8 wolf\human hybrids. Damon growled, " What do you want?"

The Alpha male, a huge black Werewolf growled as he pointed a finger at Chloe, " We want her."

Damon smirked as he replied, " Ya can't have er furball pick something else."

The Werewolf roared, " We will have the girl vampire."

Damon growled as he used his vampiric speed to rush the werewolf, and ripped out his heart, " I don't think so fido."

When the body of the werewolf fell the other 5 roared, and charged Damon. Clark smashed one in the head with a haymaker, then he shot it with his heat vision, setting it on fire, and killing it. Damon had just ripped another's heart out, when he heard Chloe scream. His head whipped up just in time to see Martha, and Jonathan get thrown in to a wall. Damon let loose an animalistic roar as he sped over, and put his fist through the werewolf's chest. Upon seeing three of their number slaughtered so effortlessly, they left the same way they came. Once they were gone Clark helped a shaky, and Martha to their feet as Damon comforted a terrified Chloe. After several minutes Clark asked, " What do we do with those?"

Damon smirked as he grabbed the three corpses, slung them over his shoulder, and sped them into the pit where they burned the trash, and said to Clark, who had followed him, " Well burn em."

Clark used his heat vision to set the three corpses ablaze, and then they went back up to the house.

**Suggestion are welcome, what should happen next**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

As soon Damon, and Clark walked back into the house Chloe was in his arm. Damon looked down in her eyes, and asked, " Are you sure you want to be with me?"

She didn't say a word, she just kissed him very deeply. After several minutes they broke apart, and she said as he set her back on he feet, " I've got to be getting home."

Damon stood up, and said, " I'll drive ya."

Chloe nodded, and left with Damon. While they were driving he asked, " Are you sure about this?"

Chloe not understand the question at first, but then realization dawns on her, and said, " Of course I want to do this, I love you."

Damon grinned as he leaned over, and kissed her deeply. When they got to her house, he walked her to the door, and kissed her good bye. Then he got back in his car, and drove home. A few weeks later Clark, and Damon were sitting in the loft when he smelled Lana, and Chloe approaching. He finished the blood bag he was drinking, and asked, " Have you told Lana bout my secret?"

Clark nodded as he said, " I told her yesterday."

Damon nodded as he threw the empty blood bag in the trash, and vaulted over the rail, and landed on his feet as Lana, and Chloe pulled up. When Chloe got out of the car Damon noticed that she was white as a sheet, and shaking like leaf. He asked as je took her in his arms, " What's wrong?"

She answered as Clark walked up, " I found something taped to my window this morning."

He asked, " What?"

Chloe handed him a sketch of her as she asked, " What does it mean?"

Damon growled, " Sonja."

**Who's Sonja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Clark asked, " Who's Sonja?"

Damon replied as his face changed, " My sire."

Lana took a tentative step back as Chloe laid hand on his shoulder, and soothed, " It's alright, she didn't hurt me, she can't get in remember."

Damon nodded as he pulled a circular vial on a 24k gold chain out of his pocket, and handed it to her as he said, " Now she never will."

Chloe looked at the necklace, and asked as she slipped the chain over her head, " What is this?"

Damon replied as he handed Lana a matching necklace, " It's called Vervaine. As long as you both wear it, no vampire can compel you."

They both nodded as Clark asked, " You really think she'll try something?"

Damon replied, " Yea I do."

Clark asked, " Why would she come after you after all these years?"

Damon sighed, and said as they went back up the loft, " Sonja hates to lose. You see, when I saw her back in '45, it was right at the end of WWII, I had just returned from Japan, and was just taking a breather in London, when I felt her presence. I was sitting in a bar drinking a beer, when she walked in, and sat down. She asked as I finished my 4th beer, and ordered another, " Who is that girl I saw you with last night?"

I glared at her as I growled, " None o yer business."

Well she just started laughing as she said, " Well it's taken care of now."

Chloe asked, " What did she do?"

Damon replied, " She drained her, and left her body for me to find."

Lana asked, " So Chloe could be in danger then?"

Damon vamped out, causing both Chloe, and Lana to back up a bit. He forced his face to change back to normal as he snarled, " She'll be fine, if that bitch comes anywhere near Chloe, I'll drive a stake through her undead heart."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Damon's waist as she said " Thank you."

Damon looked down into her eyes as he replied, " You're welcome baby."

Then he he grew serious as he said, " Remember you two, you are never to remove your necklaces."

They both odded as they slipped the chains over their heads.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, here's the next chapter. Should Sonja look like Chloe?**


End file.
